Death Blooms
by SlipknotsDarkAngel
Summary: Jeff and Beth get into a fatal accident...who will live...who will die?


Jeff Hardy Fan Fic- Death Blooms

Author: Melissa slipknots_dark_angel@yahoo.ca 

Category: Angst/Romance

Characters: Jeff Hardy, Beth and Matt Hardy

Distribution: Ask nicely! :)

Rating- R

Disclaimers: I don't in any way own any of the wrestlers. Song "Death Blooms" by MuDvAyNe

Feedback: Please!

Warnings: Violence and angst

_Cold seems crippling lame meander through corridors aroma's thick  
with age mark off the day reflections of my life are fading_

_  
_Jeff Hardy lay almost lifeless on his uncomfortable hospital bed, surrounded by dozens of get well baskets sent to him by his fellow wrestling colleagues and family. His eyes slowly fluttered open, searching the brightly lit room for his brother Matt.

Matt had been at Jeff's side day in and day out for five days straight. But now even the doctors were starting to worry about his health, so they forced him to go home and get a good night sleep._  
  
_

_Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Feeble frail and rotting descending I'm lost in,  
A structure that's collapsing don't want it cast into,  
Maker take the body don't want it wants me_

It had only been five days since the accident…but each day was a struggle...  something Jeff was willing to endure if it meant getting his old life back. Though the doctors told him he might never walk again, he refused to believe them. He couldn't even see anyone besides his own brother; because they'd all cry and feel sorry for him…he didn't want their pity. Matt on the other hand was strong, and confidant that his brother would one day wrestle again, but he too would cry once he was out of Jeff's sight. He'd spend long, lonely nights crying himself to sleep wishing his brother could be with him, wrestling and just enjoying life…he was still so young. 

Jeff closed his eyes again; unable to keep them open. He let out a soft groan as he tried to adjust himself on the bed but was unsuccessful at moving his legs. He finally felt somewhat comfortable and fell asleep.

_  
  
Past has found its place salvation is no more will god accept my  
peace bleached will pardon me reflections of my life are fading  
Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Feeble frail and rotting descending I'm lost in,  
A structure that's collapsing don't want it cast into,  
Maker take the body don't want it wants me  
I just want to run fly kites wrestle jump and play  
Swim through waves that crash to shore memories in me  
cocooned in misery_

**Dream**

"Come on Jeff! We're going to be late for Amy's Surprise Birthday party!!" Beth yelled, trying to desperately get Jeff's attention. 

"Just one second babe, ok?? I'm watching the X-Games and there's only one more round le-" Beth quickly interrupted him.

"So Motor Crosse is more important then surprising Amy…one of your BEST friends??" she asked placing her hands on her hips, blocking the TV.

Jeff groaned, knowing he couldn't win this one. "Fine! We can leave now…" He grabbed the keys to his bike and his jacket and ran out the door, with Beth close behind.

"Why don't we just take the car?" she asked, reluctantly walking towards his motorcycle.

Jeff just rolled his eyes. "You said you wanted to get there in time didn't you?" he asked cocking his head to one side. "So my bike will get us there faster then your car…. trust me." He smirked patting the seat in the back.

"Fine…but you know how I hate motorcycles…." She said slowly placing the helmet over her head, trying not to mess up her hair. They climbed on and sped down the long road, with Beth tightly holding on to Jeff for dear life.

"You know…you can loosen the grip a little…I can't breathe here!" Jeff teased as they came to a stop sign.

"Yeah yeah, you can take it." She replied smiling. Jeff just shook his head, and started off down the road. He glanced down at his watch, realizing they were already running late…Beth was actually right. He smiled to himself and pressed on the gas, determined to get there before Amy came home.

"Jeff! Slow down!! I don't like this!" she yelled, but Jeff couldn't hear her clearly through the helmet and strong wind. Jeff was speeding through red lights and stop signs, thinking there was no one on the road that late at night in Cameron. 

"Please Jeff…" Beth pleaded tugging on his jacket. He turned his head to look at her, but at that very moment another speeding vehicle came crashing into their bike, sending both Beth and Jeff flying off. 

**End dream**

"Nooooooo Beth…. nooooooo!" Jeff screamed thrashing around in his hospital bed.

"Jeff…wake up…wake up!" Matt yelled, lightly shaking his baby brother.

_  
  
_

_I'm sick and tired of embracing reflections of past time receive me  
or cast me away  
...god please take me away  
resistance futile suicidal ideas I will crucify my own being satisfy  
selfish needs fuck the deities justify my own right to what's waiting  
for me  
On the other side the time has come lock and load I'm coming I'm  
coming I'm coming I'm coming home_

Jeff woke up in a sweat to find Matt and a new doctor looking down at him with curiosity. He always had the same nightmare…reliving that horrible night…and the mistakes he wish he had never made. 

"Jeff are you ok?" The doctor asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yeah…. I'm ok…" Jeff replied, looking at the framed picture of Beth on the little table beside his bed.

The young doctor cleared his throat and looked down at his chart. "Mr. Hardy…" he started but was stopped by Matt who turned around and silenced him with the wave of his hand.

"Can you leave me and Jeff alone? I'll tell him the news…" Matt stated, gazing down at Jeff.

The doctor nodded and left the room, silently closing the door behind him. Matt took a seat on Jeff's bed, beside the young blonde. Jeff looked up at Matt, and smiled slightly.

"Hey Matty…"

"Hey Jeff…" he smiled and took a lock of Jeff's golden hair in his hand. "You know we really need to dye this hair again…you don't look yourself." He laughed, and so did Jeff for a brief moment.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Jeff asked bringing his gaze back to Beth's picture.

Matt nervously shifted around on the bed, and finally settled down, trying to figure out a way to explain what he had just found out.

"Ummm it's about Beth…she's…." he couldn't bring himself to say it, especially since Jeff was looking up at him with his big green eyes. "She's dead Jeff…she died this morning…I'm so sorry…"

_Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Feeble frail and rotting descending I'm lost in,  
A structure that's collapsing descending don't want it,  
Maker take the body don't want it wants me,  
Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
Feeble frail and rotting descending I'm lost in,  
A structure that's collapsing descending don't want it,  
Maker take the body don't want it wants me_

Jeff just stared back at Matt with anger in his emerald green eyes. "She's dead…" he repeated looking down at his hands. "Beth…my Beth is dead?" he asked looking back up at Matt with tears in his eyes. 

"Yes…she is…from internal bleeding…they tried to save her but…"

"BULLSHIT!!! ALL FUCKIN BULLSHIT!" yelled Jeff.

"Jeff please calm down it'll be ok…please…" Matt pleaded hoping that Jeff would listen to him and calm down before he hurt himself even more.

"NO!! I WANT TO SEE HER! WHERE IS SHE? I WANT TO SEE HER!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, not taking any breaths.

Two doctors came rushing in to see what all the commotion was about. Matt just stared blankly at Jeff's attempts to get out of the bed and walk to where they were keeping Beth's body._  
  
I just want to run fly kites wrestle jump and play  
Swim through waves that crash to shore memories in me  
cocooned in misery  
The darkness overcomes soul soars to the other plain  
Existence past the door I sail through purgatory's bay_

"Sir, you're going to have to calm down!" the doctor said in a calm voice.

"NO! I won't calm down until I see Beth and know that she's ok…she can't be dead…she can't…" his last words were almost a whisper as he began to cry uncontrollably.

Matt left the room unable to hold back his tears any longer. He went to the small visitors lounge, and sat down holding his head in his hands, sobbing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. His vision was blurred from the salty tears that were cascading from his brown eyes.

"Matt…it'll be ok…we can just tie him down for a day or two, until he calms down…" the young doctor suggested.

"I guess…I just hope that this won't cause any more health problems…Jeff needs to get better…he has too"

_I asked a god for poison cradle me sown to my dreams souls searching  
death blossoms where clouds lie over me held in god's hands death  
blooming_

Jeff awoke the next morning, feeling drained of all the energy in his body. He forced his eyes open, and looked around the room. He noticed Matt sitting in a chair across the room, sleeping. Jeff looked down at his arms and legs and noticed that they were tied down to the bed. He suddenly remembered the news he had received yesterday morning.

"Matt…. Matt!" he called out, hoping to wake up his brother. Matt slowly awoke, stretching in the chair.

"Hey Jeff…how are you feeling?" Matt asked walking over to Jeff's bed. He noticed the tears that threatened to be released any minute.

"Matt…" Jeff whispered. "Can you please just end all my pain? Please…" he begged looking over at all the machines he was hooked up to.

"Jeff…I can't…I can't do that…you'll get over this." Matt said trying to reassure his younger brother.

"Matt…listen to me…I'm tied down…I lost …Beth" he looked over at her picture and back at Matt. "I can never wrestle again…what am I living for?" he asked.

Matt just stared back at him unable to speak, because he knew Jeff was right, but he couldn't bring himself to end his own brother's life.

"Matty…please…please do this for me, I'm begging you." He began to silently cry, tears running down his pale face.

Matt took a seat on Jeff's bed and took Jeff's hand in his. "I love you Jeff…"

"I know…" Jeff smiled. "And if you really love me…you'll do this for me…right?" he asked looking up at his older brother.

Matt had flashbacks of when he and Jeff were young, playing on their new trampoline. He thought about how Jeff will never be able to set foot into the wrestling world again. He closed his eyes as tears began to fall down his own cheeks. 

Matt bent down and gave Jeff a kiss on his forehead. "Jeffy…I want you to think back to when we were young…playing around on that trampoline in our back yard…you remember right?" he asked smiling down at his brother.

"Yes, I'll never forget that…." Jeff replied.

"Think of all the new moves we learned on that trampoline and how dad would always get mad at us for hurting ourselves." 

Jeff laughed slightly at the memories. "Those were good times…" he said before Matt pulled the plug…._  
  
Dark for fear of failure an inner gloom as wide as an eye and  
fermenting roiling hate death grip in my veins unveiling rancid  
petals flowering forth foul nectar the space between a blink and a  
tear  
...death blooms._


End file.
